


Red as Sin

by remyemeraldx



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, But Changhyun unravels him, Can Changhyun get enough of Gyujin?, Changhyun can barely handle it, Changhyun is so fucked up over Gyujin, Changhyun wants Gyujin to watch himself, Di-did Gyujin beg a little???, Don't we all though, Fucked against a mirror because a pretty boy needs to see himself get fucked, Gyubit is all that matters honestly, Gyujin is shy, Gyujin is so embarrassed, Gyujin looks good as sin, Gyujin looks good blushing, Hair-pulling, I LOVE SMUT, I Ship It, If you haven't read any work by YungJiho, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Panting through bitten lips is such a good line, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, She writes AMAZING Up10tion fics, Smut, Teasing, We love Up10tion a lot okay, Whining, You should definitely do so, You sweet darlings have been starved long enough, You're so welcome Honey10s, YungJiho loves smut, dude - Freeform, gyubit, honey10, red hair, the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: “I like your hair a lot, Gyujinnie. You look so good in red.” The low hoarseness of Changhyun’s voice just moments before made sense to Gyujin now that it was paired with Changhyun’s wide, dark eyes.Gyujin dyed his hair red again and Changhyun wants him to know just how incredible he looks.





	Red as Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack! With delicious Up10tion smut! (As if I don't always come back with delicious smut when I reappear out of hibernation like a fox) ^_^ Hell yesssss. Gyubit is my shit. Gyubit is the shit. Gyubit is the best ship. Gyubit invented the ocean for ships to sail upon, okay. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! <3

Gyujin watched himself in the mirror as he ruffled his already messy morning hair before putting his arms above his head and stretching, his sweater pulling up to show his stomach. It’d been a few days since he got his hair colored, but he still caught himself by surprise when he saw a flash of red in the reflection of a window or mirror, so he thought to try taking a good look at himself every morning until he stopped noticing how bright his hair was. He sighed at how foreign the red hair felt, and missed the light brown color despite having been told by almost everyone in the group that the red suited him. Gyujin ran his fingers back through his hair to tame the mess he had just made and walked out of the bathroom, towards the kitchen. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice if anyone else was in the living area of the dorm, but felt someone’s eyes on him. If he thought on it hard enough, he kept getting this feeling since he got his hair dyed and it was always Changhyun in the room, but every time he looked over to be sure, Changhyun would look away before he could make direct eye contact with him. In fact, Changhyun was the only one of the group who hadn’t reassured Gyujin about the new color of his hair, and it surprised him since him and Changhyun were always together. Gyujin leaned against the counter and bit the inside of his cheek before running his hand through his hair and looking up at Changhyun, deciding to just go ahead and ask Changhyun what he thought. But as Gyujin looked up, hand still slowly threading through his own hair, his eyes met Changhyun’s wide ones and he watched as Changhyun swallowed thickly, his adams apple bobbing up then down. Gyujin’s hand froze as Changhyun held his gaze for a few seconds, his eyes big and dark and almost intimidating; Gyujin broke the spell by sliding his hand to the back of his neck, his hair falling forward and framing his forehead, and Changhyun dropped his eyes back to the phone in his hand, jaw visibly clenched. Gyujin ran his tongue over his bottom lip, mouth suddenly dry, replaying that moment over again in his head and the thought of Changhyun’s reaction filling him with a strange confidence he hadn’t felt before. Gyujin was never one to be cocky, he didn’t think he had it in him, but seeing Changhyun swallow so thickly, so slowly, only to quickly look away, it had Gyujin curious. Just curious, nothing more. It was just Changhyun after all, it wouldn’t hurt to just play with him; they always played with each other. Even if this was just Gyujin trying to justify the nagging in the back of his head that the weight of Changhyun’s stare was more than just a chance encounter, but a deliberate action warranting a response. He continued what he was doing in the kitchen, turning around to fill the electric kettle with water and place it on the counter, waiting for the familiar sensation that Changhyun’s gaze left on his bare skin. He gave himself chills just thinking about it again, but tried to remind himself that this was nothing more than him being playful. He watched the kettle as the water inside boiled, and thought of ways he could play with Changhyun. He didn’t actually have a plan, but he was sure it was determination that he felt low in his stomach, and it was enough that he could wing it. Gyujin abandoned his original plan to make tea and walked over to Changhyun, who was slouched back in an armchair with one leg folded underneath him. He knew Changhyun saw him walking up because his jaw tensed up again, as if he was trying to force composure upon himself. Gyujin sat on his knees directly in front of Changhyun, and laid his head on Changhyun’s thigh, looking up at him. Changhyun tried to sit up straight in a subtle attempt to remove Gyujin’s head, but Gyujin just readjusted himself to match. Changhyun lowered his phone and cocked one eyebrow, his default look of disinterest in full effect, but Gyujin wasn’t swayed, he knew Changhyun couldn’t hold that façade long when it came to him.

“What’s up, Gyujinnie?” Changhyun’s voice sounded hoarse, like someone who had been breathing heavily or that needed water. Gyujin smiled inwardly and just shrugged, bringing a hand to Changhyun’s other thigh and running his nail along the side seam of Changhyun’s jeans. Changhyun swallowed again.

“Did I do something to make you mad?” Changhyun’s scrunched up his nose, a look of confusion etched across his face at the question. He set his phone on the arm of the chair then put both of his hands in his lap, putting all his attention on Gyujin.

“No? Why would you think that?” Gyujin shrugged again, continuing his ‘mindless’ fidgeting.

“I don’t know. Don’t you like my hair, hyung?” One of Changhyun’s fingers twitched, like he wanted to reach out and touch Gyujin. Changhyun’s eyes searched Gyujin’s face before cautiously reaching out one of his hands and running it through Gyujin’s red hair. Gyujin closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose, before letting out a long breath through his mouth, a chill running its cold finger down Gyujin’s spine at the feeling of Changhyun’s fingers in his hair. This is all Gyujin wanted, he just wanted Changhyun to compliment him, and the way Changhyun spoke to Gyujin was always different from how he spoke with the other members. He was comfortable here, he was sure he couldn’t want more than what he was getting, so when Changhyun lightly pulled Gyujin’s head up by his hair and a soft moan out of his mouth, Gyujin was suddenly at a loss. He slapped a hand to his mouth and ducked his head as the heat in his face intensified and began to crawl down his neck and chest while a completely different heat began to ignite underneath his skin.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Gyujin mumbled from behind his hand, pressing his other hand on the ground to push himself back from Changhyun. He thought he was sure of what he was doing but realized now that he didn’t really know what he wanted from this, the nagging in the back of his head be damned! Changhyun slid his hand to the back of Gyujin’s neck to keep him from leaving and Gyujin looked up at him, finding the same look from earlier and instantly rediscovering the exact reason why he was sitting here in the first place.

“I like your hair a lot, Gyujinnie. You look so good in red.” The low hoarseness of Changhyun’s voice just moments before made sense to Gyujin now that it was paired with Changhyun’s wide, dark eyes. Gyujin stopped pushing himself back, but remained still, trying to process the words that Changhyun said to him. Changhyun didn’t put any force behind his hand, still placed on the back of Gyujin’s neck and playing with the short hairs there, but instead waited for Gyujin to become more comfortable with the situation.

“I-I do?” Gyujin didn’t doubt Changhyun by any means, there was no reason to, but Gyujin’s head was spinning and the fire inside of him was raging and he needed to hear Changhyun compliment him again and again and again, he needed it more than he needed oxygen or water, he was sure of it. Changhyun smiled, small and kind, an incredible feat of polarity compared to the onyx eyes that Gyujin wasn’t sure if he could see himself in or find himself falling into. Changhyun hummed and nodded once, gently beginning to beckon Gyujin back to him by the grip on the back of his neck before Gyujin pushed himself forward at his own accord. Changhyun’s hand found itself tangled in Gyujin’s hair once again, fingers carding through the strands, fingertips running nails over his scalp, causing Gyujin to close his eyes and sigh with content. Gyujin placed his hand high up on Changhyun’s thigh, pressing his body in between Changhyun’s legs so that he could lean close, close, close to Changhyun’s chest and rest his forehead against Changhyun’s sternum.

“I haven’t been able to stop staring at you, not once. I know you’ve noticed. You’ve taken my composure and self-control, Gyujin, and now that I have you like this, I’m not so sure that I want it back.” Changhyun’s voice was so deep, Gyujin could feel the vibrations against his head, and if it wasn’t for him being so close, the way Changhyun was murmuring all of this would have sounded unintelligible. It was like a well-kept secret that was finally being shared with Gyujin and it intoxicated him. He could see the things he wanted to do in his head, he could feel the urge in his bones to act on the thoughts he was having, but he still felt the weight of caution, like concrete was injected into his blood stream. It must have read all over Gyujin’s body with the way that Changhyun chuckled and gripped Gyujin’s hair a little rougher than he had the first time, pulling Gyujin’s head back so that they were face to face. Gyujin groaned and he wasn’t sure if it was the stinging sensation of having his hair pulled so suddenly or if it was the closeness of Changhyun to him as Changhyun’s breath washed over Gyujin’s lips and cheek like holy water, gradually cleansing him of any hesitation he had previously felt.

“So what’s your next move, Gyujin?” Changhyun asked, a smirk decorating his face and complementing the darker than black excitement in his eyes. Gyujin swallowed and let his eyes drop to Changhyun’s lips, trying to hold hostage the feeling he had began this all with before pressing his full lips to Changhyun’s. Changhyun reacted quickly, both hands sliding to the sides of Gyujin’s neck and his lips moving against Gyujin’s with the abandonment of self-control that he had just mentioned. Gyujin felt over-whelmed, but still found it in himself to place his free hand on Changhyun’s other thigh and push himself up so that he was at the same level as Changhyun, giving himself the option of crawling into Changhyun’s lap if he ever found the bravery to do something so bold. Changhyun pushed his tongue into Gyujin’s mouth with no warning, surprising a quiet moan out of Gyujin’s throat that Changhyun quickly swallowed, spurring his hands to slide back up into Gyujin’s red hair and pull his head to the side.

“Gyujin, you should see yourself the way I do, god… I bet if you did, you’d only be able to come by watching yourself in the mirror. You know how good you’d look?” Gyujin almost choked on Changhyun’s words as they were scalding the skin of Gyujin’s neck, or maybe it was the blush covering every square inch of Gyujin’s face and neck. Gyujin had never heard Changhyun say anything so dirty and he said it about him TO him; Gyujin couldn’t believe that it made him feel so good, let alone that it was said outside of any fantasy he had ever had when he was alone late at night. Gyujin went to pull away and protest or sputter or do anything but Changhyun’s teeth were suddenly dragging against Gyujin’s neck and the sounds of Changhyun’s ragged panting filled his ears and his mind went blank. His mouth fell open and his arms felt like jelly, almost giving out on him and prompting him to crawl into Changhyun’s lap without even realizing he was doing it, his shorts riding up on his thighs as he straddled Changhyun’s and bringing to Gyujin’s attention how hard Changhyun was underneath him. He didn’t mean to grind down on Changhyun, he was sure of it, but he could barely keep up with how fast his mind was racing and how badly he wanted this, how badly he wanted Changhyun. Changhyun sucked in a sharp breath at the pressure to his cock and cursed quietly into Gyujin’s skin before smiling and kissing up to Gyujin’s ear, hands slowly moving up Gyujin’s thick thighs.

“Gyujinnie,” Changhyun moaned into Gyujin’s ear, sending an obvious chill through Gyujin’s body, hands still alternating between soft fingers carding through the red hair and hands fisting themselves within the bright beacon that has had Changhyun a frustrated mess since the moment Gyujin’s hair was dyed. Gyujin wasn’t sure if he was being asked to answer or react, but he just let Changhyun’s words and hands run over him, unsure if any of this was completely real at this point. How could Gyujin have guessed or even dreamed that this would even happen? Changhyun tugged on Gyujin’s hair a little roughly and held it taut, but kept his lips on Gyujin’s neck.

“Gyuuuujinnie,” Changhyun stretched his name into a low whine and Gyujin realized that he was supposed to have answered the first time his name left Changhyun’s mouth. He opened his mouth and licked his lips, throat unbearably dry from the silent moans and heavy breathing that he couldn’t keep control of.

“Hyung?” Gyujin’s voice sounded wrecked, even to his own ears, and Changhyun groaned and leaned back from Gyujin against the chair they were sitting on.

“Fuck, you sound amazing.” Changhyun’s voice sounded to Gyujin exactly like the feel of his hands in Gyujin’s hair, rough and sensual. Changhyun begrudgingly let his hands fall from Gyujin’s hair and down to lift Gyujin up a couple of centimeters so that he could pull his leg out from underneath them, but let his hands linger on Gyujin’s ass before they ever so slowly slid up Gyujin’s sides. Gyujin watched Changhyun’s eyes follow his hands up Gyujin’s toned body, taking everything in before they were sliding back up Gyujin’s neck. Changhyun gripped into Gyujin’s hair so he could hold him in place as Changhyun pressed his hips up into Gyujin’s ass before sitting back up to put himself back in Gyujin’s space. His lips found Gyujin’s with no hesitation and his hands lost their original goal of being wrapped up in Gyujin’s hair, instead opting to wander Gyujin’s body with less caution than seconds before. Gyujin rocked in Changhyun’s lap as one of Changhyun’s hands squeezed Gyujin’s thigh, high up and tight underneath his shorts, while his tongue felt like fire meeting Gyujin’s. Changhyun’s fingertips threatened to leave behind remnants of his desire, while Gyujin’s fingernails in Changhyun’s shoulders spoke of no threats and only promises as Changhyun was sure Gyujin was drawing what blood was left in him that wasn’t spurring his free hand to rub over Gyujin’s hipbone under his waistband. Gyujin moaned shakily into Changhyun’s mouth when Changhyun’s teeth sunk into Gyujin’s bottom lip before sucking it in between his own lips and rubbing his tongue along it. Gyujin’s hips moved on their own accord, he was sure of it, searching for some relief as he couldn’t keep up with all the sensations happening at once. His cock throbbed in his shorts and he could feel Changhyun’s do the same when Changhyun’s nails left the skin of Gyujin’s thighs and instead pushed his hand up further under Gyujin’s shorts to brush against the head of Gyujin’s erection. Gyujin was getting frantic with each quick movement of Changhyun’s hands and tongue, heat licking heavy in his gut and his kissing getting messy and rough as he tried to find a way to obtain exactly what he wanted, whenever he figured out what it was. Gyujin whined when his hips stuttered at the feeling of Changhyun’s fingers kneading his ass, making Changhyun smirk against his lips as though he could continue this back and forth for much longer when he knew he couldn’t. Changhyun let his nails drag along Gyujin’s skin as he pulled his hand from underneath Gyujin’s shorts, holding his breath when Gyujin’s body was racked with chills, the feeling of how badly they both wanted more becoming too goddamn evident. Gyujin was breathless as he whined and moaned between kisses, crescent moons permanently etched in Changhyun’s skin from Gyujin’s fingernails that Changhyun could barely feel over Gyujin’s overwhelming presence, making him see red, the only color he ever wanted to see. Changhyun pulled his mouth away from Gyujin’s to stare into his lust blown eyes that were searching Changhyun’s face wildly, seeking an explanation for why Changhyun pulled away. Changhyun held back a groan when he saw how spit-slicked and swollen Gyujin’s lips were from kissing and pulling his lips in between Changhyun’s teeth, how Gyujin’s mouth hung open as he panted, making his chest rise and fall quickly, how Changhyun hadn’t even notice one of Gyujin’s hands leave his shoulders so that he could press into his aching cock. Gyujin wanted to speak, wanted to ask what was going on, but he couldn’t think past the teeth he wanted dragging across his skin, couldn’t think past the throbbing of his cock when he pressed the heel of his palm into himself, couldn’t think past the heady feeling of Changhyun’s fingers in his hair. Suddenly Gyujin’s head was pushed into Changhyun’s neck by the grip he had in Gyujin’s hair, and Gyujin opened his mouth to lick a stripe up Changhyun’s neck, tasting the sweat that had sheened Changhyun’s skin. Changhyun hummed, but his grip didn’t loosen, if anything it only got tighter and Gyujin whined at the sting, his head starting to feel fuzzy.

“Let me give you more than this. Do you want to see how good you look for me?” Changhyun’s lips moved along the shell of Gyujin’s ear as he spoke, his voice like honey and velvet all at once, despite how low and dangerous he sounded. Changhyun’s question had the same effect on Gyujin as Changhyun’s hand on his ass did, gripping and grabbing and kneading and making Gyujin keen. Gyujin moaned the word ‘yes’ into Changhyun’s neck, his hips punctuating his answer by grinding down into Changhyun’s lap again. Changhyun’s hands found Gyujin’s hips and squeezed them, pushing him back very slightly to urge Gyujin off him.

“Come on then, Gyujinnie, let me show you what I see.” Gyujin slid off the chair and onto unsteady legs, holding out a hand to pull Changhyun up. Changhyun let Gyujin lift him off the chair and watched Gyujin walk towards Changhyun’s room in the dorm, his ass accentuated by how tight his shorts were due to his cock straining against the fabric. Changhyun let out a shaky breath and rubbed his hand over his own cock, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head, and tried to find some inkling of composure before following Gyujin down the hall.

Gyujin was seated on the edge of the bed, hand palming his cock and eyes hooded as he watched Changhyun walk in. Changhyun’s eyes darted to the full length, mirrored closet doors before remaining on Gyujin, images running through his mind of his hand in Gyujin’s hair and Gyujin’s back arched to take all of Changhyun in, loud and remiss of the other members that may be in the dorm. Changhyun moved toward Gyujin and pushed him onto his back, taking both of his arms and placing them above his head, cocksure that he wouldn’t need to tell Gyujin even once to just let Changhyun take control. Gyujin stretched his hands out then balled them into fists, before alternating between the two quickly as he watched Changhyun’s hands run down Gyujin’s chest, so slowly, then his stomach, then completely missing his straining erection to rub over his thighs. Gyujin whined and lifted his hips, chewing at his bottom lip while Changhyun smirked, still ignoring Gyujin’s yearning in favor of sliding his hands up Gyujin’s thighs and around to squeeze his ass and dip his head down to nip at Gyujin’s stomach over his shirt.

“Changhyun, please, I just want you to—” Gyujin’s words were cut off by a loud moan as Changhyun had moved his head down to mouth at Gyujin’s cock, over the fabric of his shorts, hands still rubbing over his ass. He licked a thick stripe up Gyujin’s bulge, doing his best to stare up at him as he did it, but Gyujin couldn’t keep from pressing his fists into his eyes and moaning again and again, his need to be touched having reached it’s peak before they even got into the room.

“You just want me to what? What is that you were going to say, Gyujinnie?”  Changhyun’s words were muffled in Gyujin’s crotch and Gyujin set his jaw and sucked in a quick breath, coming out ragged and rushed when he exhaled, before lifting himself up onto his elbows to look at Changhyun nuzzling and dragging his lips along Gyujin’s clothed cock, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth but enough to show how much he was enjoying putting Gyujin in this fucked out headspace.

“I just—I just wanted you to show me now. I don’t want to w-wait anymore.” Gyujin’s words were slow and drawn out, his ability to focus on stringing sentences together made difficult by Changhyun’s hot mouth on his cock and his dark eyes giving their full undivided attention. Changhyun nuzzled Gyujin’s erection once more, causing Gyujin to fall back on the bed with his fists covering his eyes and hips following Changhyun’s mouth. Changhyun lifted his head and looked up at Gyujin, his smile a little bigger and far more amused.

“Want me to show you what? I need you to tell me what you’re so excited for.” Changhyun was tempted to keep teasing Gyujin, watching him come further and further undone, but he knew exactly what Gyujin wanted because it was exactly what he wanted too. Keeping this up was becoming too much for him, and Changhyun’s patience was beginning to wane as his arousal was walking him on the line of driving him insane. Changhyun slid his hands from Gyujin’s ass up underneath his shirt and flat against his back before pulling his shorts and boxers down, pressing Gyujin’s knees to his chest and leaving his shorts bunched up there at the bend of his knees. Changhyun hummed as he ran a finger over Gyujin’s entrance, making Gyujin mewl and arch his back, fists still pressed into his eyes.

“Show me how good I look for you.” Gyujin’s voice was quiet and shaky when he spoke but the words alone held so much power. Changhyun swore under his breath and rubbed a hand up and down the back of Gyujin’s thigh as he reached under his bed for lube. He found it with ease and quickly flipped open the lid and dripped it over Gyujin’s hole, watching Gyujin’s body twitch with each drop at the cool temperature, his face flushed. Changhyun poured some over his fingers before closing the lid and tossing it off to the side, rubbing over Gyujin with his pointer finger before slowly pushing in, reveling in the small noises Gyujin’s was making as he tried to get adjusted. Changhyun leaned over Gyujin’s knees, pressing them closer to his chest, so he could tuck his face into Gyujin’s neck as he quickly pressed a second finger in alongside the first. Gyujin’s face burned and he pulled his hands from his eyes, but kept his arms above him with hands still alternating between open and closed into fists. He turned his face away from Changhyun while he pressed kisses to the skin below his ear, indulging himself in Gyujin’s moans by bending and twisting his fingers inside Gyujin’s heat, making sure to press and rub over his prostate, leaving Gyujin panting through bitten lips. Changhyun pushed a third finger inside and Gyujin whined loudly, unsure if he could go much longer like this with Changhyun’s teeth beginning to compete with the fingers inside of him. He turned his head back so that his mouth was near Changhyun’s ear and stuttered out the word ‘more’ in between his heavy breathing. Changhyun shivered from the proximity of the word to his ear and hastily pulled his fingers out of Gyujin, wiping them clean on his blanket, and straightening Gyujin’s legs so he could pull the shorts off him and help him off the bed. Gyujin took one step towards Changhyun and connected their lips, kissing him hungrily despite the growing embarrassment of standing in front of Changhyun half-naked. Gyujin tried to help Changhyun unbutton his shorts, hands clumsily fumbling until successfully undoing them and letting them fall to the floor. Changhyun sank one of his hands into Gyujin’s red hair, running his hand through it once and moaning into the kiss before yanking him back, taking a long look at Gyujin before letting go of his hair and placing his hands on Gyujin’s shoulders to turn him towards the mirror, smiling like he was pleased with himself.

“Fuck, Gyujin, look at you. Look how good you look.” Changhyun was gazing at Gyujin like he could eat him whole. Gyujin looked at himself, trying to push back how self-conscious he felt and see what Changhyun saw. His red hair was a mess, sticking up in different directions from being grabbed and pulled, his lips were so red and swollen that he couldn’t help but touch them, his face flushing from the contact from his own fingers and the already raging fire inside of him seeming to flare up even higher. Gyujin barely noticed when Changhyun walked up behind him, sliding an arm around Gyujin’s front so that he could pull Gyujin’s sweater up as he kissed the back of his neck.

“You like it, don’t you? How good you look.” Changhyun growled before pressing himself against Gyujin’s back, guiding his cock to press against Gyujin’s ass. Gyujin’s eyes fluttered and he moaned, taking a step forward so that he could place a hand on the mirror to hold himself up and Changhyun followed closely, pushing his cock into Gyujin’s still tight heat and gripping Gyujin’s hair and pulling his head back with one hand while the other hand a bruising hold on his hip. He slowly pushed forward until he bottomed out, sucking in a sharp breath while he waited for Gyujin to give him the okay to move. Changhyun felt like a rubber band being pulled taut while he waited, Gyujin surrounding every one of his senses, making him want to break just so he could break Gyujin too. Gyujin wanted to keep his eyes closed, shame filling him up almost as much as Changhyun did, but Changhyun wanted him to see everything and his eyes watered at the action of seeing himself with Changhyun’s cock inside of him. Gyujin couldn’t trust his voice to not betray him, so he pushed his hips back on Changhyun’s cock and Changhyun didn’t need to be told twice, or even once, before he pulled out and slammed back in, filling his room with moans from both of them at once. Gyujin tried to watch Changhyun through the mirror and notice the furrow of his brow in focus as he fucked deeper and deeper into Gyujin, he was desperately trying to avoid watching himself, but every time he caught a glance of himself when Changhyun thrusted into him, it made him want to watch more and it heightened the pleasure he was feeling. Gyujin’s face burned from the wanton moans and obscene whines that left his mouth, but at this point, he wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed that he was making the noises or if it was because he _liked_ how he sounded. His neck was on display from Changhyun’s rough grip in his hair and Gyujin could see the sweat bead down his skin, disappearing underneath his sweater that he had been holding up with his free hand. His mouth hung slightly open the entire time and his lips looked so swollen and spit-slicked that it made his cock twitch. Gyujin couldn’t believe that he was watching himself, and didn’t even notice that he had stopped looking at Changhyun completely, but Changhyun didn’t fail to notice that at all. Changhyun had only been watching Gyujin watch himself and if Gyujin didn’t feel his cock throb inside of him, he wasn’t going to admit to it. He was sure that he could cum just from watching Gyujin fuck himself in front of a mirror, but seeing Gyujin’s cock leak just from looking at his own mouth when he moaned and hearing the grunts when Changhyun fucked into him particularly hard, he knew he couldn’t last much longer. Changhyun looked down and pulled out, earning a desperate whine from Gyujin, before pressing the tip of his cock back in then pulling out and repeating the action, watching Gyujin’s hole clench around nothing for a split second until he watches the head of his cock disappear into him, over and over, giving himself some time to recollect his self-control, but failing in doing so by teasing himself in this way. Changhyun was even further fucked up when Gyujin surprised him by letting go of his sweater and gripping the hand that was in his hair and squeezed.

“Harder, Changhyun, please—more.” Gyujin’s words could barely be heard over his own panting, his eyes were lidded and his hips were stuttering, but he didn’t dare touch himself, rather he wanted to be fucked harder and longer. He looked at himself as he begged and suddenly the heat inside of him felt overwhelming and the urge to cum was so strong. Gyujin bit his lip when he stared Changhyun directly in the eye and Changhyun almost choked on a moan, grasping into Gyujin’s hair with both hands so tightly that the pain made Gyujin cry out before it tapered off into a whine. Changhyun slammed into Gyujin and fucked him with abandon, causing Gyujin’s arm to give out and his body to press up against the mirror that was foggy with steam from the heat off their bodies. Gyujin removed his hand from over Changhyun’s and placed it on the mirror next to his other hand in hopes of pushing himself from it, but the force of Changhyun’s thrusts kept his cock throbbing from repeatedly being pressed into the mirror, so Gyujin arched his back, sticking his ass out slightly.

“Tell me how much you like watching yourself, Gyujinnie. Tell me how good you look performing for yourself.” Changhyun spoke through clenched teeth as he continued his unforgiving pace on Gyujin. He ran his hands through Gyujin’s wet, red hair before fisting his hands into it once more, noticing how dark it was when it was wet but that it kept it’s red as sin vibrancy, pulling on it more to see Gyujin arch further.

“Hy-yung, I like it. I l-like watching—so much. I like seeing myself get f-fucked.” Gyujin’s words were spaced with thrusts and decorated with embarrassment, his face going red from admitting this to Changhyun. He tried to grip into the mirror, but his fingers slid against the condensation; Gyujin had no way to find purchase on anything with being fucked into so hard up against this mirror. Changhyun played Gyujin’s words on repeat and felt the hot coils inside of him tighten. He was about to tell Gyujin he was going to cum, but Gyujin clenched around Changhyun’s cock and moaned filthily, reaching a hand up and grasping one of Changhyun’s hands that were in his hair and pulling it himself.

“Changhyun, f-fuck, I’m cumming.” Gyujin kept moaning Changhyun’s name and Changhyun couldn’t hold back, he fucked Gyujin haphazardly through both of their orgasms, trying to watch Gyujin’s cum smear all over the mirror his cock was pressed against, and groaning at the sight of red-headed Gyujin cumming without being touched. Gyujin’s hips stuttered a few times before they both stilled, their chests heaving and the sounds of their panting filling the room. Changhyun pulled out of Gyujin and loosened his grip in Gyujin’s hair, letting go when Gyujin let his forehead rest against the mirror, looking down to see cum running down his leg and the mess that he had made of the mirror. He opened his mouth to apologize and Changhyun noticed, so he suddenly dropped to his knees and shuffled to the mirror, lewdly licking up the cum, his eyes glued to Gyujin’s through the mirror. Gyujin’s eyes widened and he felt the need to cover his face, but he didn’t, he couldn’t. Not when the sight of Changhyun on his knees doing something so indecent turned him on, even after he was exhausted from cumming once already.

“Ch-Changhyun…” Gyujin’s voice was ruined, but it only made Changhyun want more. Changhyun made sure to clean up every drop of cum from the mirror before pushing himself off the ground to stand in front of Gyujin. He reached his hand up and carded it through Gyujin’s hair, gently, watching his fingers move through the red hair that started all of this.

“You taste as good as you look, Gyujinnie.” Changhyun smiled lazily and this time Gyujin covered his face. 


End file.
